


soft as he is

by howellesterfics



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Fun, M/M, Phan Smut, blowjob, twink dan vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-21 00:56:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/howellesterfics/pseuds/howellesterfics
Summary: it’s october 19th, 2009. dan wants to learn how to give a killer blowjob. it’s pwp and a bit too detailed because i wrote it at 1 am after drinking an iced coffee





	soft as he is

The floor feels like a carousel beneath his feet; legs jellified and head spinning because every nerve end in his body is experiencing something so new. 

Yes, he’s had a body pressed up against his own before, and yes, he’s felt hands on his hips, a bruising press of another mouth on his own. But never like this. Not when the chest he’s feeling up is broad and flat, not when the dirty grinding of lower halves allows him to feel exactly how aroused the other person is. Phil somehow knows exactly how to take him apart on the first try, and Dan is struggling to keep up. All he can do is feel the pressure of the wall on his shoulder blades and the tongue that fits in his mouth almost as comfortably as his own. The best reciprocation he manages is a jerky, unpracticed rolling of his hips, chasing a sensation that’s pleasing but nowhere near enough. 

Phil eventually surfaces for air, the hot breath hitting Dan’s cheek as they’re still so close. He takes the break to leave lazy kisses under Dan’s ear, his dainty hands sliding just a centimeter beneath the too-tight fabric of black jeans. 

“Am I being presumptuous right now?” Phil asks. 

Dan notices the hands deliberately nudging more into his jeans, but then they can’t go any further without unbuttoning. He thinks for all of three seconds, his brain buzzing with the effort. 

“No.” 

He expects his jeans to come off next, but it’s both of their shirts instead. They end up in a pile at their feet - two different plaid button ups - the accidental matching immortalized in their dailybooth from the Apple Store. 

It’s nice to see Phil shirtless; not for the first time, but for the first time in person. He’s got a certain softness about his stomach that’s both endearing and sexy, not to mention the hair on his chest that makes Dan want to rest his head there and stay forever. In terms of real moves he should make now, he’s clueless. 

With a girl he’d know exactly what to do – where his hands would go and eventually his mouth. Maybe it’s all the same. He waits until Phil’s distracted again and kissing him deeply, teeth barely scraping and sending all the blood in Dan’s body south; he waits until then and then he brushes his fingers over one of the pink, almost delicate nipples in front of him. Phil all but gasps, his fingers digging into the soft and pliant flesh of Dan’s thigh. 

“Good?” 

“Yeah.”

That information helps Dan for the next five minutes or so, which just consists of more inefficient grinding and nipple pinching that makes Phil cling onto him and whine in a way that’s close to intoxicating. Eventually though, Phil grabs his wrist and has to give it a break. His eyes are dark and pleading, and Dan can see how hard he really is through his jeans. 

“Would you make fun of me if I tried to blow you?” Dan asks. 

He knows deep down that he shouldn’t be this intimidated or anxious, but it’s inescapable that he doesn’t have much experience with this. Sex with his ex-girlfriend was always something to pass the time, and they’d never strayed far from the most vanilla of acts. Dan does remember some things about her blowjobs, what he liked and what he didn’t, but it’s one thing to watch and another to try to replicate. 

“Make fun of you?” 

“Yeah, I just. I don’t know. Wanted to try.” 

“We all start somewhere. Maybe one day you’ll be as good as me, noob,” Phil quips. 

“Oh, really? I was shooting for being as good as your mum,” Dan replies. 

It’s not clever or even that funny but it makes Phil laugh even through his expression of disgust, and it makes the tension in Dan’s shoulders go away. 

“Fuck off.” 

“Fuck you.” 

“One thing at a time, now.” 

“I hate you,” Dan replies as he’s guiding them the to bed against the wall. 

He makes sure to tug down Phil’s jeans and pants all at once, sliding them over his slim calves and socked feet. Despite their brief banter break Phil is still hard; his cock is curved towards his stomach and the sight is prettier than it has any right to be. Dan must take too long to do anything with it because he watches, kneeling, as the older boy takes matters into his own hands quite literally. Phil wraps his fingers around the base and squeezes, exhaling softly through his nose. From below he looks more mature than usual, head tipped back and Adam’s apple prominent. 

“Phil?” 

“Yeah?” 

“I don’t know shit about this. I wanna make you feel good. Can you, um..” He trails off, looking down in shame. 

His hands are actually trembling – he shoves them between his thighs to make it less obvious. But that’s apparently too close to his dick because it gives an interested twitch at the contact, his body craving so much more. He settles for unbuttoning his jeans and sliding them down far enough to relieve some pressure. 

There’s a hand on his shoulder then and he looks up, only for Phil to immediately press a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Do whatever feels right, and I’ll help you if you need it.” 

Dan nods and nervously runs his tongue over his lips, trying to make them slicker. The most daunting thing is the initial touch; despite how often he’s daydreamed about taking Phil’s cock in his hand, it’s scary when the option is right in his face – literally. He does it, though, hesitantly wrapping his palm around the base in the same way he watched Phil do. It’s oddly a heavy sensation, thick in his hand and warm to the touch. He scoots forward on his knees and gives it a few clumsy, dry strokes. The movement is stilted and awkward and he feels himself flushing for doing such a poor job. 

When he looks up, though, Phil’s smile is encouraging. 

“You can use spit if it makes it easier. I have lube, too, but you might not want that if you’re going to use your mouth.” 

Dan nods in understanding, but he doesn’t want to spit into his hand. Something about it sounds too brash. Instead, he gets even closer in between Phil’s legs and lowers his head far enough to trace his lips against the silky skin of Phil’s shaft. Phil’s thigh twitches beneath Dan’s palm, but he doesn’t vocalize in any way. He goes still, waiting to see what would happen next. 

Dan doesn’t want to leave him hanging, so he imitates what he’s seen his ex-girlfriend do, sliding his parted lips up and around the tip, even letting his tongue trace over the frenulum. This gets more of a reaction – Phil gasps all high-pitched and his hips squirm in search of nothing and everything all at once. It’s ridiculous levels of hot to be able to watch the response. 

Brave and suddenly motivated, Dan opens his mouth wider and allows it to naturally glide over the head, until his lips are wrapped securely around it. He thinks he feels it pulse, but it could be his imagination, imitating the harsh thumping in his chest. It feels bigger than he’d guessed it would, encompassing such a large portion of inside of his mouth. He worries about how he’s going to fit it all; isn’t that what he’s meant to do? It only seems fair to try to take it to the hilt. 

“You’re too good at this for a beginner,” Phil says. 

The compliment goes straight to Dan’s head, proud to have impressed his internet idol. He widens his jaw a bit more and sinks down, feeling the flat surface of his tongue trail over the subtle veins. It’s harder to breathe out of his nose the farther down he gets, but it’s making Phil huff out breathy little moans and Dan doesn’t care if he ever gets oxygen again. 

“Too good. Fuck.” 

Then there’s hands in his hair, insistent but natural, helping him pick up a flow – up, down, up, down. 

Dan allows his eyes to close and he focuses on breathing, letting Phil do the work for him. The lack of control is good, it doesn’t let him get lazy. It does make him sloppier, though. His mouth goes lax and the gathered spit ends up dripping down in rivulets, making the movement smoother. 

He’s just starting to notice how unfairly aroused he is again when Phil lifts his hips too sharply, making him gag. 

It isn’t a pretty sound and it isn’t a pleasant feeling. His throat is still scratchy when Phil backs up completely, a frown bringing out the lines of his forehead. 

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m all good,” Dan assures, blinking away the surprise from his features. Most of the discomfort has vanished by now. 

“We can do something else, I didn’t expect that to be so overwhelming.” 

“Oh, are you afraid of sucking the most at sucking? The student becomes the master?” Dan snorts at his own question, going back to using his hand on Phil in long, lazy strokes. 

He realizes that his own dick is standing so straight up that it’s peeking out of his briefs, leaking at the tip. It’s tempting but he really wants to make Phil come undone. The gagging was only a minor setback. 

“Mm, not worried about it. If you’re the best at blowjobs then really I’m the winner here, because I’m the one getting blown.” 

“Whatever helps you sleep at night. Anyways, I’d like to get back to sucking your penis now.” 

“Never say that again.” 

“Penis, Phil. I would like to perform fellatio on you.”

“I’m never speaking to you again after this.” 

Dan laughs loudly at that, dropping his hand and letting it rest on Phil’s thigh. He loves the stupid soft dynamic they have. 

“You won’t be able to speak at all after I’m done with you.” 

“Show me, then.” 

It takes a couple more determined, practiced turns of the wrist for Phil to get fully hard again, but the intermission seems to have made him more eager than before. 

He doesn’t move this time when Dan takes him back into his mouth, but he digs his ankle into Dan’s leg hard enough for it to bruise every few seconds. The pace is more controlled now, a mellow tempo but with more suction, more pressure. When Phil gets close his legs start to shake, a small detail that gives Dan a full body shiver. 

He doesn’t relent after that. He doubles down and takes Phil deep once more, until his nose is being tickled by hair, until that breathless sensation returns and his eyes water. 

“Fuck, you’re gonna make me come,” Phil whispers. 

Seconds later his abdomen tenses and he moans softly, holding Dan’s hair until every drop is on the boy’s tongue. The taste isn’t an issue like Dan worried about – it was even more of an afterthought. 

He remembers starkly one time when he was in Phil’s position and the girl kept going after he’d finished; he remembers how it made him squirm in pain and pleasure. So, he stays there. He gives Phil a second to recover and then he wraps one hand around the base and focuses on sucking on the tip. 

The reaction is automatic. Phil whines and tries to press his legs together, but they’re obstructed from doing so by Dan’s head. Dan pulls back and points his tongue, allowing it to slide over Phil’s sensitive slit one final time. He’s sure he’s going to get kicked in the balls for that kind of behavior, but what he gets is one more pathetic dribble of cum that drops onto the carpet of the bedroom. Dan watches it fall in fascination, and then uses Phil’s shirt to wipe it away. 

“Sorry. Your floor’s fine,” he says. 

There’s no reply, only the sound of Phil laying back on the creaky box spring of his bed, star-fished out in what Dan hopes is post-coital bliss. He stands up slowly as to not conjure up his orthostatic hypotension and shimmies out of his jeans. His plan was to cuddle up next to Phil but now that he’s free of the confines of the denim he knows he won’t last long. 

He wraps a lazy hand around himself and tugs routinely, merely as a means to get off as quickly as possible. Admiring Phil as he does so is a no brainer. 

“I could do that for you if you’d give me three to five business days.” 

“’s okay. Just need to-“ 

Dan never says what he needs to do because he’s interrupted by his own orgasm, making its way through his body in staccato electric shocks. It goes down to the tips of his toes, making him instantly tired afterwards. He grabs a tissue off the nightstand and wipes down, then he crawls into bed as well. The mattress is heaven after so long crouched on the floor. 

He slings an arm around Phil’s waist and brings him in close, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

“I hope that was okay, you know. But I’ll get better with practice.” 

“If you get any better, you might have to bring a defibrillator next time,” Phil says. 

Sleep is already taking over, eyes fallen shut and breaths even and strong. Dan closes his as well. 

“Hey, Phil?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Penis.” 

“Go to sleep, idiot.” 

“Yeah, I really like you too.”


End file.
